Love
by Niwasae
Summary: ItaNaru. AU. Naruto works as a personal assistant to Uchiha Mandara and is suffering from a broken relationship in the process. Can his lover win him back? How long can love last when insecurity takes hold of one's heart? YAOI.


**Disclaimer: i dun own Naruto...**

Hi people! This a fic that has been sitting on my comp for about a week and I decided to post it. It's my third ONESHOT so happy readings and I am sorry for any grammatical errors in advance. **LEMON WAS DELETED BECAUSE OF REDBUTTON ISSUE. SORRY DX**

_Enjoy!_

_**Niwasae Shiina**_

_**

* * *

**_

Love

"Look! Isn't that Uchiha Madara?"

"It is!"

"No way, I thought he was in his mid fifties already!"

"Really? He looks like he's in his late thirties!"

"He's so hot!"

Naruto sighed as he heard all the gossip and turned to his boss. Uchiha Madara did look young for his age. Tall and well built with long ebony colored hair and ruby eyes that could make even the toughest man cry in terror. Like all Uchiha's though, he was very hard to read. Thankfully, Naruto had been working with the elder Uchiha for 5 years now, as his personal assistant, and was best friends with another Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke to be exact. The blond sighed as he thought of his best friend and led his boss to the parked car waiting for them.

–

The driver opened the back door with a slight bow and waited as Madara slid in first followed by Naruto. He then shut the door and made his way to the drivers seat before taking off into city traffic. He looked in the rear view mirror and winked at Naruto who gave a gentle smile back. Sarutobi Konohamaru would never regret the day he became the driver of Uchiha Madara, especially with the eye candy he got everyday. Never mind the fact that his grandfather was a high government official who decided that his grandson needed to experience the outside world by getting a job. Seeing Uzumaki Naruto with his short and slender stature, waist long golden blond hair, lightly tanned skin and sapphire eyes was always worth it.

–

As soon as the car pulled into traffic, Madara crossed his legs and flipped his hair back with a smirk.

"Did you hear that? Of course I'm still hot! Who wouldn't want this?" Madara gloated as he smirked darkly. He stared at his blond assistant, who was currently writing something down in the planner, and waited for a reaction. Naruto sighed and looked up at his boss from behind his oval reading glasses.

'Who said that he wasn't like his sons?' Naruto asked himself.

"May I remind you that my godfather is your age? Just thinking about it sends chills down my spine." Naruto said and continued to scan and write in the planner.

"Are you saying that you don't want a piece of this?" Madara demanded as he ran a hand down his chest.

"Even though I'm gay, I do have standards and one of those standards include not getting with men with ED." Naruto replied nonchalantly. He could hear Konohamaru chuckling up in the front. Madara frowned before pressing the button to raise the window separating the driver from the passengers.

"I do not have Erectile Dysfunction!" Madara stated with a harsh glare which bounced off the blond like a rubber ball.

"Of course sir."

"I'm serious."

"If you say so sir."

"Did I mention that I didn't like you today?"

"You said so this morning sir."

Madara turned away with a grunt and stared out the window.

"Where are we going?"

"You have a lunch appointment with your sons in 5 minutes." Naruto said.

"That didn't answer my question." Madara said as he stared at the blond.

"You are meeting them at the Akatsuki Hotel." Naruto said and looked out the window so that he didn't have to see the look on Madara's face. The rest of the ride was silent as Madara continued to stare at the blond who in turn, did his best to ignore the older man.

'Itachi you fool.' Madara thought as he looked at the approaching hotel.

–

Madara stepped out of the car and nodded to Konohamaru before turning to his assistant who was still seated in the car.

"I will be at the office, so please call me when you are ready to leave Uchiha-sama." Naruto said.

"That won't be necessary since you will me joining us for lunch." Madara stated.

Naruto whipped his head to Madara, eyes wide with panic.

"But-"

"Naruto."

Just saying his name like that calmed Naruto's nerves and sent a wave of security throughout his mind and body. He stared at Madara to see if he would change his mind, he didn't. Naruto was still unsure when a large pale hand came into his line of sight. The blond sighed reluctantly and grabbed onto his boss's hand and let himself be pulled from the security of the car.

Madara brought Narutos' hand under his arm and tucked the slender appendage into the crook of his elbow before leading him into the lobby of the hotel. Naruto leaned into the older man and, once again, let Madara shield him from the rest of the world.

–

Obito and Tobi waved excitedly when they saw their father; only to stop with a frown when they saw Naruto look around nervously and stop when their father said something to him. The twins looked at each other before cringing inwardly. The Akatsuki Hotel was owned by their cousin, Itachi.

Naruto's former lover.

–

Naruto smiled reassuringly when he saw the apologetic look on the twins faces. He knew that they hadn't done this purposely to hurt him. After all, he and Itachi hadn't even seen each other in the past 3 months. Naruto had gotten over the break up as best he could but it still hurt him. He had truly loved Itachi...

'But I guess loving him just wasn't enough.' Naruto thought sadly.

Madara pulled out a chair for Naruto and pushed him in as soon as he sat and gestured for his own sons to sit before taking a seat himself.

"So, how have you been Naru?" Obito asked.

"Has our old man been giving you a hard time?" Tobi shot after his brother with a large smile.

Madara glared at his boys, "Of course not! He loves being my sla-assistant. Don't you Naruto?"

Naruto just gave him a deadpanned look as Madara smirked at the short man.

"Don't give me that look! You meant to call me a slave didn't you?"

"Hn."

"Naru sounds just like a mother." Obito said with a snicker.

"Maybe we should call him mama-Naru from now on." Tobi said with a wise nod.

"Don't you dare!" Naruto hissed.

"Dobe?" a husky voice asked from behind Naruto.

"Oh, isn't it Sasu-chibi!" the twins said as the same time before falling silent as they noticed something near the entrance behind Sasuke.

"Teme?" Naruto turned to see his best friend standing there with a blank look on his face. Unfortunately or fortunately for Naruto, he could read Sasuke perfectly and knew that something was wrong.

"Uncle Madara." Sasuke greeted as he turned to his uncle. Madara nodded back as he stared at his nephew then glanced behind him. He frowned and looked at Sasuke who looked worried...to everyone that understood the Uchiha expressions.

"Teme? Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asked when Sasuke turned to him with a regretful look.

"Uncle, what a pleasant surprise." a familiar seductive baritone said from behind Sasuke.

Naruto paled and gasped lightly when he saw the garnet eyes of his ex.

–

Sasuke placed his body to block Itachi's view of Naruto but it was to late. The damage was already done. Itachi's eyes had gone wide for a split second before they reverted back to their normal state of impassiveness.

"Naruto?" Itachi called and glared when Sasuke took a firmer stand in front of his blond. "Get out of the way otouto."

Sasuke glared back but didn't move. He could feel his best friend trembling from where he was was clutching onto his suit jacket.

"Sit down you two." Madara commanded with a heavy stare. Sasuke took the right of Naruto since Madara was on his left. Itachi made his way around the table and took a seat between the twins, directly across from Naruto. The rest of the meal was taken in tense silence until Naruto broke it by standing up. He couldn't take Itachi staring at him any longer.

"I need to use the restroom." he said and left. Itachi stood and went after him.

"Aniki!" Sasuke called.

"Leave it." Madara interrupted. "Let them handle this on their own."

Sasuke frowned at his uncle but nodded and went back to his meal.

–

Naruto sighed as he leaned with both hands against the sink of the elaborate restroom. He closed his eyes tightly and opened them when he felt a familiar stare pierce him. He looked up at the mirror and saw Itachi standing there staring back at him. Naruto looked back at the sink and before knew it, Itachi had his strong arms around his waist; holding him tightly.

"Let me go." Naruto said softly.

"You are not leaving me again." Itachi growled as he stared into Narutos' eyes through the mirror.

"Why do you think I left in the first place?" Naruto asked angrily as he pushed Itachi away from him. "5 years Itachi. I waited for 5 years for you to tell or give me any indication that you loved me. 5 years of feeling insecure because I thought that you were only after my body. I couldn't take it anymore! I was tired of feeling sorry for myself. But most of all, I was tired of waiting."

Naruto stared at Itachi with teary eyes before giving in and letting the tears fall.

"I loved you with my entire being, but that wasn't enough. What more do you want from me?"

The next thing he knew, Itachi had dragged him into a tight embrace. And as he clutched onto those familiar broad shoulders, he sobbed.

"What more do you want from me?"

–

**A Lemon Used To Be Here**

Itachi pressed loving kisses against the bruised shoulder and stared at the stated and panting blond with a possessive look in his eyes.

'Mine.'

Naruto sighed as he snuggled against Itachi in the king sized bed in the suite room. Itachi had carried him up to one of the rooms that he had reserved personally for himself and had taken his time washing the both of them before carrying Naruto to bed and laying down next to him.

"What about the others?" Naruto mumbled as he rested his head against Itachi's chest.

"I'm sure they left already. I think uncle knew this would happen." Itachi replied as he ran a pale hand through Naruto's long golden blond hair.

"Hmm." Naruto purred as his eyes slipped half way shut.

"I love you Naruto." Itachi said,

"I love you too Itachi." Naruto said and pressed a kiss against Itachi's pale but sculpted chest.

"Stay with me?"

"I will always be with you. Forever."


End file.
